La fiebre de los gigantes de hielo
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: El instinto de Thor esta alerta,su sorpresa se la lleva cuando baja a ver a su hermano y encuentra la celda que lo retenía cubierta de hielo.¿Que habrá pasado?¿Qué ocurría?Les invito a leer este fic de Thor x Loki(de momento es solo lemmon)Espero vuestras opiniones y si queréis que lo continúe o lo deje a si. Muchas gracias.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia de Thor x Loki^w^. Espero que os guste, los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias,por favor denme su opinión no se si hacer una segunda parte o dejarlo así con final abierto. Muchas gracias y que lo disfruten**

**…...**

_**Capitulo 1 El encuentro.**_

Aquella noche era fría y juraría que los gigantes de hielo les estaban invadiendo o algo parecido. Hacia demasiado frio y eso se debía a que era invierno y como no,en Asgard nevaba pero ahora le preocupaba mas su hermano menor que desde que había empezado el invierno estaba raro...mas de lo normal,porque no hacia bromas ni si quiera usaba su poder ilusorio para confundir a los guardias.  
>Pero quien iba a imaginarse que aquella noche de invierno los guardias le sacaran de su caliente y mullida cama,solo porque al parecer Loki había echo algo y lo guardias no sabían que hacer. Bajando todo lo deprisa posible porque pensaba que de nuevo se había escapado de la celda o usaba algunas de sus ilusiones para jugársela y salir de allí. Aunque al llegar allí no supo muy bien que decir,sus ojos no se creían lo que veían no se podía ver el interior de la celda porque un hielo bastante grueso cubría toda la celda,pero los guardias eso les importaba poco lo que les importaba es que una especie de escarcha había empezado a salir cubriendo el suelo poco a poco y al paso que iba mañana por la tarde todos los calabozos estarían cubiertos de esa escarcha.¿Que demonios estaba pasando?Bueno solo había una forma de averiguarlo.<br>-Ábranla.-Dijo Thor bastante serio con su martillo en mano,dormía con el desde que tuvo que enfrentarse en Misgard a muchos enemigos.

-Pero señor...-Un guardia iba a decirle que era peligroso mas fue interrumpido de inmediato.

-No hay peros,ábranla o sino avisen a Odín.-Diciéndolo bastante serio.

Los guardias no tardaron en obedecer abriendo la celda,no querían perturbar el sueño de su rey porque sabían como reaccionarían ante Loki y digamos que no querían tener un Odín enojado.  
>Viendo como la celda era abierta y salia un humo blanco que helaba hasta los huesos. Parecía un iceberg y quien sabe si el interior también estaba cubierto de hielo,tocándolo sorprendiéndose porque aquel hielo para nada era frio sino caliente,¿que era eso?Se saltaba todas las leyes de la naturaleza. Pero ahora le preocupaba su hermano porque aquello no parecía una ilusión,de echo era bastante real.<br>-LOKIIIII.-Gritándole al hielo esperando una respuesta que nunca obtuvo.

Empezó a golpear el grueso hielo al no tener respuesta alguna lo cual le comenzó a preocupar considerablemente,su instinto le decía que su hermano no se encontraba bien,que algo le había pasado y no era bueno. Gritaba desesperado esperando que Loki pudiese oírle y que hiciera alguna pequeña señal que pudiese decirle que seguía vivo,porque aquello parecía una tumba de hielo y eso era lo que temía,que su hermano se hubiese muerto por alguna causa natural o desconocida.

El ruido de los golpes del martillo contra el hielo inundaba los calabozos,intentaba quebrar aquel iceberg que parecía impenetrable. Pero por mas que golpeaba todo parecía en vano,miro a los guardias de reojo tan incompetentes ahora mismo porque no hacían nada. Ahora comprendió lo que le dijo su hermano días atrás y eso en parte le aterrorizaba porque decir que Odin lo prefería muerto ya que no le era de utilidad...¿en verdad su padre unicamente había usado a Loki como un burdo objeto,del cual se podría desprender con facilidad?No podía,no debía pensar en aquello ahora porque su hermano necesitaba ayuda o eso pensaba porque también existía la posibilidad de que se hubiese escapado usando sus poderes,pero lo ponía mucho en duda porque el hielo no había roto la celda.

Desconocía cuanto tiempo llevaba golpeando aquel infernal iceberg,no había recibido ayuda incluso los soldados le sugirieron dejarlo estar porque de seguro que su padre Odín se enfadaría si le veía ayudando a un engendro traidor. Así era como habían calificado a su hermano,como un engendro del cual mejor no preocuparse porque no merecía la pena,mas no pensaba lo mismo,su hermano Loki no había elegido nada de todo aquello...no eligió que Odin se lo llevara del templo de los Jotun,ni tampoco que los asgardianos le mirasen con miedo o que el Teseracto le lavara el cerebro en un momento de debilidad...¿Acaso a nadie le importaba si Loki moría?Lo que hizo no fue su culpa,estaba como poseído y hundido en el dolor. Golpeando contra aquel iceberg con toda su ira,desahogándose en el porque nada de aquello le aprecia justo ni si quiera como su padre después de haberlo criado durante años le daba la espalda al mínimo error cometido. Él hizo lo mismo,arraso con rebeldes porque no compartían los mismos ideales que Odín,y lucho cada vez que su padre,rey de Asgard,se lo ordenaba.

Al fin el hielo que parecía impenetrable empezó a rasgarse,formándose una gran grieta,ahora tenia que dar un solo golpe en un sitio concreto que haría que se formase como una entrada para poder entrar o eso esperaba la verdad. Aunque siendo sinceros a Loki se le daba mejor aquello de saber de donde había que golpear porque si fallabas sin duda alguna desgracia ocurriría.

Armándose de coraje,golpeando por ultima vez en aquella grieta,rezando todas las oraciones que conocía pidiendo que nada malo pasara y pudiese ver a su hermano para saber que habría podido pasarle. Entrando en aquel hielo caliente pues gracias a los dioses estaba hueco por dentro,sintiendo un frio de lo mas peculiar porque era cálido pero al mismo tiempo sentías como te helaba los huesos. Ignorando las advertencias de los guardias,ahora si se preocupaban pero antes cuando estaba todo con hielo y sin poder entrar en el interior del calabozo no movían ni un musculo. Le hervía la sangre por la ira que se estaba conteniendo ya que aquellos guardias se merecían mas que cuatro palabras,mirando que todos los muebles que le habían bajado de su cuarto estaban cubiertos con una especie de escarcha,algunos incluso tenían estalactitas.¿Que había pasado allí?Buscando a su hermano,aunque buscaba a alguien criogenizado pues las posibilidades de que hubiese acabado igual o peor que los muebles eran muy altas.

-¡LOKI!-Gritando al ver a su hermano cubierto con una manta de escarcha como si le estuviera protegiendo del frio,pero ni si quiera su piel se había vuelto azul como la de los gigantes de hielo. Empezando le a mover intentando que su hermano reaccionara.

Se encontraba mal,realmente mal,nunca antes se había sentido tan débil pero recordaba que cuando tenia la mínima de fiebre se tenia que quedar en cama y su madre le cuidaba. Sentía mucho frio pero estaba ardiendo,ni si quiera podía controlar sus poderes de Jotun. Y no dejaba de jadear a pesar que cuanto mas jadease mas le doliese la garganta,odiaba sentirse así pero la razón de la que se encontrara en aquel estado era simple,estaba volviendo a sufrir la tortura que Thanos le había dado o eso creía. Lo consideraban un híbrido de gigante de hielo con algún asgardiano pero sufría cuando estaba en sitios muy cálidos,no soportaba tanto tiempo por las altas temperaturas como soportaría una persona normal y corriente. Y Thanos sabia bien eso,de ahí que cuando sintiera que alguien lo estaba moviendo empezara a decir "déjame en paz", "haré lo que quieras", "para ya esta tortura"...pero cuanto mas hablaba mas le dolía la garganta,era un puro infierno.

Mirando a su hermano bastante preocupado tenia un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas y orejas,poniéndole la mano en la frente notando una alta temperatura en su cuerpo,también jadeaba sin mencionar que cuando empezó a escuchar aquellas palabras¿estaba delirando?¿Seria consecuencia de la fiebre?Nunca había visto a su hermano en tal mal estado,su madre siempre lo había cuidado a la mínima que tenia algo de fiebre. Ahora debía recordar todo lo que había visto hacer a su madre para curar a Loki,mientras lo cargaba en brazos obviamente se lo iba a llevar de allí con o sin el consentimiento de su padre Odín.

-Príncipe Thor...por favor deje a Loki en el calabozo,no creo que a su padre le haga gracia que trate con un traidor.-Dijo un guardia que le impedía el paso.

-¡ES MI HERMANO!-Grito Thor enojado mirando a los dos guardias que impedían su paso.-Apartaros de mi camino o sufriréis mi ira.-

Los guardias se terminaron apartando no querían problemas con el príncipe Thor pero estaban completamente desacuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo. Podía ser una trampa en la que Loki podría llegar a escapar,pero Thor no se daba cuenta de eso o al menos eso parecía. Tal vez si era demasiado ingenuo y de ahí que siempre cayera en las bromas o ilusiones de Loki.

Soltó un bufido al pasar por al lado de los guardias mientras que cargaba a su hermano en brazos,lucia mal,no dejaba de jadear y incluso juraría que le estaba subiendo aun mas la fiebre. Dándose toda la prisa posible para llegar a sus aposentos en donde dejaría a su hermano en la cama mientras intentaba averiguar como curarlo,no podía contar con la ayuda de las enfermeras asgardianas porque sino su padre de seguro que se enfadaba posiblemente mas de lo que ya podría estar,cuando se enterase al alba que había sacado a Loki de la mazmorra. Pero bien poco le importaba el temperamento de su padre en ese preciso momento,ya que ahora estaba centrado y preocupado unicamente por su hermano. Nada mas que llego a su cuarto tumbo a Loki en su cama,yendo a buscar alguna prenda que le valiese pero su hermano era delgado...muy delgado a comparación de el. Encontrando una camiseta de manga larga,de seguro que eso podría usarlo su hermano como de pijama o "camisón" como decían los misgerdianos.

Sintiendo una comodidad que parecía estar en una nube,intentaba despertarse pero no lo lograba y si abría algo los parpados de nuevo estos se cerraban sin permitirle ver nada por culpa de la fiebre. Le estaban empezando a doler también los ojos por culpa del calor que su cuerpo no dejaba de emanar. Emitiendo un leve quejido y protesta al sentir que alguien lo estaba moviendo de aquella nube en la que se encontraba.

-Tranquilo,hermano...Solo te voy a cambiar de ropa...-Usando un tono de voz suave por si acaso a Loki le dolía la cabeza,algo que de seguro que le dolía por culpa de aquella fiebre.

-No me...toques...-Dijo el dios de las travesuras y el engaño en un leve susurro.-Suéltame...Thanos...-

Abriendo los parpados completamente sorprendido¿Su hermano le llamo Thanos?¿de que conocía a ese desgraciado?Debería de investigarlo pero por el momento lo principal era mantener estable a su hermano. Terminando le de cambiar de ropa,tapándole y arropándole con mucho cuidado esperando que mejorase al menos algo,no sabia muy bien que hacer casi nunca enfermaba y cuando enfermaba siempre estaba su madre cuidándolo junto con una enfermera asgardiana. Mirando a su hermano preocupado pero sentía algo de alivio al ver que Loki parecía descansar,yendo a por algo de agua fría era lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento solo esperaba no toparse con nadie. Había cerrado la puerta de su cuarto con su martillo para que nadie pudiese abrir el lugar,no se fiaba ahora mismo de nadie y menos después del comportamiento que habían tenido los guardias de los calabozos,de seguro que terminarían avisando a Odín.

No se podía escuchar nada,el silencio reinaba en aquel lugar¿Habría muerto?No,lo ponía en duda porque no recordaba gran cosa,unicamente que se encontraba en el calabozo y que se empezó a sentir mal,aviso a los guardias pero estos se rieron en su cara diciéndole algo como que no les iba a engañar aparte que le llamaron bastardo. Seguía sintiendo aquella nube que parecía transportarle a un mundo lejano y desconocido por todos incluyendo a Heimdall. Pronto empezó a divisar algo,era un hermoso lugar,un prado lleno de flores diversas y no sentía esa soledad que inundaba todo su ser,no sentía el odio que le metieron en la cabeza,no sufría mentalmente por las torturas que le hizo pasar Thanos...solo había paz y tranquilidad. Empezando a querer quedarse en aquel maravilloso sitio que había encontrado.  
>-Aun no puedes venir aquí,hijo mio.-Dijo Frigga con voz dulce estando detrás de Loki.<p>

Se sorprendió al escuchar aquella voz y no dudo en darse la vuelta viendo a la que había sido su madre.-Ma...madre...-Empezando a notar como sus ojos se humedecían,por volver a ver aquella persona que siempre estuvo a su lado apoyándolo,defendiéndolo,ahuyentando todos sus pesares y temores.

Abrió los brazos para acoger a su hijo en su regazo pero obviamente no obligaría a Loki a abrazarla,ahora sabia por lo que paso su hijo y se arrepentía de no haber estado ahí apoyándole como se merecía porque a fin de cuentas solo era un niño que se sentía solo,asustado,triste y que había sufrido mucho.

Al ver a su madre abrir los brazos se echo un poco para atrás,pero pronto su cuerpo se lanzo sobre ella hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de Frigga comenzando a llorar.-Lo siento...lo siento mucho,mama...y-yo no quería...-Diciéndolo entre sollozos porque le daba igual si lloraba,ahí no estaba Odín para echarle un sermón.

Abrazando a su hijo de la manera mas protectora que pudo viendo como Loki al fin se estaba desahogando después de tantos años.-Ya esta pequeño...ahora debes volver,tu hermano esta preocupado por ti...A partir de ahora las cosas van a ir a mejor,ya lo veras.-Dijo Frigga acariciándole con lentitud la espalda de su hijo,comenzando a tararear una leve nana para poder calmar a su pequeño Loki.

-No quiero volver...-Negando levemente con la cabeza en el hombro de su madre sin poder parar de llorar.-Todos me odian...-

Acurrucando a su hijo entre sus brazos,era Loki quien debería tomar la decisión de volver porque aunque no fuera su hora y la muerte aun no le hubiese ido a recoger,su cuerpo podía dejar de funcionar al rendirse,al no recibir palabras de aliento o muestras de cariño y comprensión que avivaran sus ganas de vivir. Sabia que le costaría volver al mundo de los vivos,porque una vez que se tocaba el Valhala era difícil dejar aquella paz que hacia que todos los errores cometidos se esfumaran,que las cosas pequeñas como un abrazo,una buena acción incluso una simple sonrisa perdurasen y inundaran el corazón.  
><strong>…...<strong>

**Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia de Thor x Loki^w^. Espero que os guste, los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias,por favor denme su opinión no se si hacer una segunda parte o dejarlo así con final abierto. Muchas gracias y que lo disfruten**

**…...**

**_Capitulo 2 La fría verdad_.**

No sabia que mas hacer,intentaba por todos los medios que la fiebre de su hermano remitiera un poco,escuchaba lo que decía porque Loki no se estaba percatando de que estaba hablando dormido,posiblemente pequeños delirios por culpa de la fiebre..pero incluso los delirios tenían algo de verdad,al menos así era en esta ocasión. Ahora comprendía mas o menos como se sentía el dios de las travesuras y le entristecía el oírle decir que no quería volver ya que sabia que estaba hablando con madre en aquella especie de delirio.  
>-Hijo mio,solo tu puedes tomar esa decisión,pero no todos te odian. Thor se preocupa por ti,esta haciendo todo lo que puede para hacer que mejores...cielo,yo no supe que te pasaba hasta que al llegar al Valhala me lo contaron. No te avergüences de la verdad y no la escondas en una cortina,muestra como realmente eres y habla con el corazón. Todos merecen saber la verdad y aunque Odin no te crea,aunque no te crea nadie se que Thor siempre estará a tu lado,Loki.-Dijo Frigga con tono suave y tranquilizador al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la espalda de su hijo,esperando poder hacerle cambiar de opinión porque estaba en la flor de la vida,morir siendo tan joven era cien por cien seguro que se dejaría cosas que experimentar y vivir.<p>

Intentaba detener las lagrimas que no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos,era la primera vez en muchos años que se sentía tremendamente aliviado. Pensando en las palabras que le había dicho su madre,parecía tan convincente pero conocía como seria la realidad...de seguro que Odín no le creería,posiblemente hasta le volvería a desterrar de Asgard diciendo que era la vergüenza asgardiana. Suspirando pesadamente,no quería volver pero no por lo que le diría su no padre,sino porque sabia que había lastimado a Thor y eso no se lo perdonaba de igual forma que podría a ver evitado que su madre muriese...¿pero a donde ir?Excepto el Valhala no tenia un sitio al que llamar hogar,siempre seria un marginado por ser "híbrido" ya que era a mezcla de un Jotun con un asgardiano. Carecía de las fuerzas necesarias para volver y luchar contra esa realidad,una realidad que seria cruel y no tendrían piedad con él. Pero se vio obligado al sentir una pequeña sensación en su mano,pasaron pocos segundos cuando escucho una voz que resonó en su cabeza¿quien le estaba llamando de aquella manera tan preocupada?Separándose del abrazo de su madre viendo como se formaba una especie de túnel lleno de luz,ahora podía escuchar con mas claridad aquella voz que le llamaba.  
>Al ver que su hermano no hablaba se empezó a preocupar,la fiebre le había remitido un poco mas lo cual era en parte un alivio...quien sabe a lo mejor su alucinación o sueño dio por finalizado aun así no se sentía del todo tranquilo. Sosteniendo la mano de su hermano esperando ver una reacción positiva por parte de Loki,una pequeña señal que pudiera dejarle en claro que estaba bien y que ya no corría riesgo alguno de sufrir daños por culpa de la fiebre. No comprendía como el dios de las travesuras había enfermado hasta tal punto,cierto era que a la mínima de fiebre madre siempre le había cuidado y obligado a que se quedara en cama pero...en la prisión hacia buena temperatura,una temperatura que no variaba. Intentaba pensar que era lo que ocurrió pero solo sacaba teorías absurdas y sin sentido en las cuales estaba la idea de que Odin hubiera envenenado a Loki solo para deshacerse de la vergüenza que dejo en Asgard. Permanecería a su lado hasta que despertara de aquella especie de inconsciencia causa por la alta temperatura que su cuerpo tenia,se arrepentía de no haber estado mas pendiente de su hermano,quien sabe...quizás si le hubiera prestado mas atención se habría dado cuenta que unicamente le estaban manipulando y controlando como si se tratara de una simple marioneta.<p>

Los guardias se habían visto obligados a hablar con Odín nada mas que los primeros rayos de luz se asomaron por el horizonte,sabia que estaría de un humor de perros tras lo que le dirían a su rey pero si no se lo decían podían ser acusados de traición o ser severamente castigados. No comprendían porque Thor perdonaba a ese sucio vil traidor después de todo el daño que había causado no solo en Asgard sino también es Misgard,en donde se cobraron mas de un centenar de vidas misgerdianas. Estaban seguros que su príncipe heredero al trono seria engañado como un niño pequeño por las palabras de Loki,pero le avisaron así que quien avisa no es traidor y sabían que Odin,padre de todos,se ocuparía personalmente de su hijo. Llamaron a la puerta que daba a los aposentos de su rey,esperarían a oír la voz que les concediera el paso al interior de la habitación y mientras aprovecharían para pensar con que palabras le dirían a su rey lo que ocurrió en mitad de la noche cuando todos dormían.

No estaba de humor para nadie,pero debía de reinar con sabiduría y si ocurría alguna urgencia por muy temprano que fuera debía atenderla,ademas que desde hacia noches que no dormía pues echaba de menos a su querida y amada esposa,Frigga. El nombre de la mujer que siempre amo resonaba en su cabeza desconociendo cuando la volvería a ver,añorando la cada segundo que pudiese permitirse en dejar de pensar en asuntos del reino. Al escuchar la puerta se termino de preparar pues no era de reyes recibir a la gente mostrándose como un simple pueblerino. En cuanto estuvo listo luciendo su armadura,se coloco enfrente de la puerta mirándola fijamente con su único ojo.  
>-Adelante.-Dijo Odin en una orden directa y firme.<p>

La puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a los dos guardias de las mazmorras.-Nuestro señor,discúlpanos que le hayamos molestado desde tan temprana hora de la mañana. Tenemos que contarle algo que ha pasado en la celda de Loki.-Dijo uno de los guardias aunque ambos guardias aun seguían haciendo una reverencia la cual estaba algo limitada por culpa de las armaduras que llevaban puestas.

Su ceño se frunció automáticamente,a saber que habría echo ese bastardo que nunca sirvió para nada,porque ni si quiera los Jotun lo consideraban uno de los suyos.-¿Que demonios ha pasado esta vez con ese mal nacido?.-Pregunto empezándose a enfurecer,Loki era una deshonra para Asgard,incluso para él mismo era una mancha que prefería eliminar cuanto antes.

Los guardias dejaron de hacer la reverencia mirando a su rey Odin y percatándose que su humor había cambiado.-Su calabozo estaba rodeado por un hielo grueso,nosotros no nos acercamos pensando que era una trampa de aquel traidor para fugarse pero su hijo Thor no lo vio así,rompió el hielo y saco de su interior a Loki.-Explico brevemente uno de los guardias mirando a su rey.-Decidimos informarle pues no es la primera vez que ese renegado engaña diciendo que estaba enfermo.-

No siguió escuchando a los guardias tras escuchar lo que había echo Thor,¿como osaba sacar al dios de las travesuras de su prisión?¿Es que acaso su hijo era un irresponsable y tan idiota como para caer por milésima vez en los engaños de Loki?Suspirando pesadamente,su mal humor ya se hacia presente en su rostro y no tardo en salir de sus aposentos para dirigirse al cuarto de su primogénito,de esa se iba a enterar pues dio ordenes estrictas de nunca abrir la celda del dios de las travesuras así que mucho menos sacarlo de ahí. Pero como siempre Thor tenia que desobedecer sus ordenes y hacer lo que quisiera algo que no pensaba tolerar por mas tiempo. Nada mas que llego al cuarto de su hijo paso sin pedir permiso,estaba enojado por la desobediencia del futuro sucesor al trono.

Se sorprendió al ver entrar así a su padre,pero sabia que no estaba de buen humor pues su rostro era la viva imagen de la ira contenida aparte que se veía a simple vista que en cualquier momento desataría toda su furia. Se puso delante de la cama para que no se acercara a su hermano,no permitiría que fuera devuelto a la cárcel y menos en el estado en el que se encontraba,podía asegurar que había mejorado un poco y que ahora al fin podía descansar lo cual era otra razón para que dejaran en paz a Loki. No le importaba llevar la contraria a su padre,porque no le parecía justo lo que le estaba haciendo al dios de las travesuras,tenia sus principios y como le enseño madre los seguiría.  
>-Espero una explicación de tu parte,Thor.-Hablo Odin con seriedad rompiendo aquel silencio tenso que se podía respirar en el ambiente.<p>

Respirando profundamente como si se estuviera preparando para una gran batalla en la cual solo podría a ver un ganador.-Mi hermano es...-Antes de empezar a hablar su padre ya le había interrumpido algo que le molesto bastante.

Su cerebro no se creía lo que acababa de escuchar.-¿Tu hermano caso no es un asesino?Loki dejo de ser tu hermano en el mismo instante que avergonzó y deshonro a Asgard,ahora es como Laufey, Rey de los Gigantes de hielo. Y es a su planeta de origen a donde pienso enviarle esta vez,no tolerare mas engaños de ese culpable.-Había sentenciado en aquel instante lo que pensaba hacer con aquel ser que nunca tuvo que "recoger" del templo de los Jotun.

Cada palabra que su padre,Odin,decía le hacia hervir la sangre haciendo que su mente estuviera viéndole como un enemigo algo que no era de extrañar pues fue entrenado para el combate. Con el ceño fruncido esperando poder controlar sus palabras y no levantar le mucho la voz a su padre pues también era su rey.-¡No fue culpa de Loki!Thanos le hizo algo a mi hermano,algo que no se merecía ni en esta vida ni en ninguna otra.-Contesto Thor algo alterado y lleno de ira por la injusticia con la que era tratado el dios de las travesuras.

Mirándole con seriedad y sin perturbarse su temple a pesar de las palabras de su hijo.

Cuando vio que su padre reaccionaba algo en su cerebro le hizo pensar en algo que le sorprendía y en parte le aterraba.-¿Tu...lo sabias?...-Preguntando con duda,una duda que debía ser resulta en ese mismo instante.

Suspirando un poco mirando a su retoño mucho mas calmado.-Thanos nos ofreció un tratado de paz a cambio de entregarle a Loki,era eso o Asgard seria invadida por tal feroz enemigo.-Respondió Odin sin ni siquiera mostrar arrepentimiento alguno.

De todas las respuestas que su cabeza imagino nunca espero recibir tal contestación de su padre. Negando levemente pues le estaba costando entender porque hizo eso.-Todo estaba planeado desde un principio...-Susurro Thor asimilando aquella cruda y dura verdad,pero pronto fue inundado por la cólera.-¡TU!...TODO ESTE TIEMPO LO SABIAS Y AUN ASI CASTIGASTES A MI HERMANO DE ALGO QUE ERA INOCENTE.-Gritándole a pleno pulmón ya no le importaba si le levantaba la voz,estaba decidido no se iban a quedar por mas tiempo en Asgard. Dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda a aquel que se hacia llamar padre de todos.-No nos volverás a ver nunca mas...Tu ya no eres mi rey,renuncio al trono de Asgard...-

Mirando a su vástago con severidad y autoridad,aquellas palabras fueron duras y desde su punto de vista innecesarias,como rey debía tomar muchas veces decisiones difíciles para que Asgard estuviera a salvo,pero Thor no comprendía eso,se le había hablando el corazón.-Márchense de aquí antes del mediodía,no sois bien recibidos,hasta que tu hijo mio renuncies a Loki.-Esa fue su ultima palabra antes de marcharse a la sala del trono,no quería saber nada de ellos hasta que Thor comprendiera que su hermano hacia mucho tiempo atrás que dejo de ser quien era antes.

Su vista se fijo en su hermano quien ahora tenia los parpados algo abiertos¿habría escuchado toda aquella conversación?Sentándose en el borde de la cama apartándole unos mechones de pelo,poniendo ahora toda su atención en él pues así evitaría pensar en las palabras que dijo su padre¿Como podía haber estado tan ciego?...Aquello nunca se lo perdonaría porque por no percatarse antes de ello Loki había sufrido durante todos esos días,todos esos meses,todos esos años sin razón ya que no era razón suficiente el salvar Asgard del punto de mira de Thanos. Suspirando un poco al darse cuenta de que en todo ese tiempo había sido una mera marioneta controlada por Odín,ciertas eran las palabras que su hermano le dijo una vez...que su padre unicamente se movía por propósitos. No sabia como debía sentirse en tal momento pero a pesar de tener un mar de sentimientos azotando su cuerpo le dedico una cálida sonrisa al dios de las travesuras,nunca mas dejaría que estuviera solo,ya no tenia nada que temer y con tiempo podría hacer que volviese aquel que era antes de que Thanos le tuviera en sus manos.

Quería decirle algo que lo animara y apoyara pero no sabia que decirle,había escuchado la conversación que habían tenido,al principio no escuchaba claramente pero la cosa cambio en cuestión de segundos y pudo enterarse perfectamente de que estaban discutiendo. Ahora sabia que todo fue un plan de Odín,el propósito que tuviera para ello no era suficiente para él. No era la primera vez que le usaba como si fuera un objeto,ahora entendía porque les contaba aquellas batallas cuando eran pequeños,el porque les enseño el Teseracto a tan temprana edad...todo era un plan para meterle a Thor en la cabeza que debía ir a por los gigantes de hielo y combatir contra ellos hasta asegurar la paz de Asgard. También entendía el porque cuando Heimdall se entero que se encontraban en Jötunheim solo Odin castigo a Thor,quería que tuviera vía libre para tocar el Teseracto y ser inmediatamente "poseído" por Thanos. Contestando a esa sonrisa que pudo divisar en el rostro de su hermano con otra sonrisa,aunque se notaba que aun seguía débil,ademas recordaba con vaguedad el extraño sueño que tuvo hacia unos minutos pero a pesar de ser un sueño le dio alivio y pudo quitarse en parte la carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros.

-Duerme un rato mas,Loki...yo me ocupare de recoger nuestras cosas...nos vamos de Asgard para siempre.-Esperaría a que su hermano volviera a dormirse necesitaba recuperar energías para el viaje porque mover lo tal como se encontraba no era muy buena idea.

Asintiendo levemente con la cabeza,en parte se alegraba de que se fueran de aquel sitio que nunca pudo considerar un verdadero hogar.-Thor...tu puedes quedarte...oí a padre...-Hablando por lo bajo como si fuera un susurro pero en su hilo de voz se notaba que aun seguía débil por culpa de la fiebre.

Soltando una única carcajada al oír a su hermano decir tales palabras.-Volveremos a Asgard el día en que su rey sea honesto,tenga honor y no haga nada para perjudicar a su familia.-Mirando a Loki arropándole y mojando le de nuevo el paño para humedecerlo evitando que le volviera a subir la fiebre.-Descansa,por favor...iremos a Misgard,pero a un sitio apartado de la sociedad y podre acudir a ayudar a los misgerdianos cada vez que me llame S.H.I.E.L.D.-Esperaba que eso le tranquilizara aunque sabia que en Misgard no le traería buenos recuerdos pero los recuerdos pueden ser creados y sabia que en cuanto explicara lo ocurrido todos aceptarían y mirarían bien a Loki.

Poniendo una mueca al oír Misgard pero si estaban lejos de la sociedad y se encontraban sumidos en un hermoso lugar al cual pudiesen llamarle hogar estaba seguro que no estarían tan mal. Pero tenia que ser un lugar que no fuera muy cálido o sino realmente lo pasaría mal,cuanto mas frio fuera el clima del lugar mejor porque menos recordaría las torturas que fue sometido a manos de Thanos cuando cayo por el vórtice. Respirando profundamente para relajar su cuerpo y volver a intentar dormir aunque solo fueran un par de horas pues antes de que llegara el mediodía deberían de irse para siempre del planeta en donde fueron criados. No echaría de menos Asgard,pues a su lado tenia a Thor y nada mas le importaba que el poder estar junto a él. Antes de quedarse de nuevo dormido recordó lo que hablo con madre,tenia razón en todo pero eso no era de extrañar pues todas las madres fueran del mundo del que fueran siempre tenían razón,le diría la verdad en cuanto recobrara las fuerzas y las energías.

Esperaba que sus amigos misgerdianos no se enfadaran con él pues solo quería ver de nuevo aquella sonrisa cálida que una vez hubo en los labios del dios de las travesuras. En cuanto vio que se quedo dormido no tardo en recoger todas sus ropas,no cogerían provisiones porque sabia que Odin les impediría cogerlo. Pero su atención quedo clavada en su arma.¿Podría volver a cogerlo?Lo paso mal cuando fue desterrado en Misgard y no pudo levantar lo,respirando hondo acercándose al martillo hasta apoyar una rodilla en el suelo sin apartar la mirada ni un segundo,tal vez se estaría viendo como un idiota o un loco pero para su suerte no había nadie que pudiese verle en aquel instante.

-Se que acabo de renunciar a mi rey,que posiblemente ya no sea digno de volver a usar tu poder para defender a los inocentes de la oscuridad de este universo. Pero...quiero que sepas Mjolnir que pienso proteger a Loki,porque él se merece que lo traten justamente para que pueda volver a sonreír...-Realmente estaba siendo estúpido el hablarle a un martillo pero tenia que intentarlo pues aun mantenía su corazón puro solo había cambiado su motivación a seguir luchando,un motivo puro ya que así lo describían todos aquellos que conocieran la palabra "Amor".

Levantándose del suelo para agarrar la empuñadura del martillo de Mjolnir,cerrando los ojos mientras la intentaba levantar. Y su sorpresa se hizo presente en su rostro cuando pudo levantar el arma sin problema alguno,incluso juraría que ahora parecía mucho mas ligera que antes. Estaba decidido y se notaba en su mirada que a partir de ese día cuidaría de su hermano y de Misgard pero siempre iría en primer lugar Loki. Ya estaba entonces todo preparado para el viaje que les llevaría a su nuevo hogar pues le pediría el favor a Heimdall de que los llevara al planeta que estaba bajo su protección y seria allí donde forjarían una nueva vida.

**…...**

**Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc.**


End file.
